An Old Oak Tree
by Doodling.Otaku
Summary: Seeing the war through Gilbert's eyes, he learns that War doesn't always end in troubles. As he is thrown into the life of Vimy Ridge, Gilbert must fight to survive in the real pains of War, but along the way he stumbles into what seems to be fate.


PruCan- Vimy Ridge

 **I will apologize now for the mistakes in the writing and the historical facts. I have always loved learning more about this battle and I thought of this story in the middle of history class one day. So thank you now for reading this and please let me know if there are any mistakes.**

 **also I should say that this story is acting as if it's in German, I can't write in German so just kind of use your imagination.**

-Ola

*Prussia's POV*

Bomb shells echo through the bloody fields, a daily occurrence in the blurry days of War. It's amazing that I've managed to survive for this long, but I haven't come out unscathed. Everyday cries of pain of my fallen brethren fills my head keeping me awake and mortified. I've question the reason of War many times, no answer, but for the pride of our Country. However, does the death of thousands of men ever add up to our country's pride? Why must someone as amazing as me be put through the terrors and pains for such a hollow goal.

I've been in several battles already, and though we came out successful with my awesome fighting strength, many of my friends fell and were wiped away forever. The thought of it sickens me, disappearing from the thoughts of everyone, no longer flushing with life, but battered and tossed aside to be forgotten.

It has been 3 years since the War started in 1914, me and my German brethren got news that we would be transferred to Vimy Ridge to hold down base from attacking French and British troops. It's a simple task really, especially for someone as awesome as me, just stand and defend.

We pile into green, bulky trucks and shipped to our destination. The travel was brutal. compressed together in such a small space, it really makes you feel small. Thankfully we arrive in about 5 days, I believe it's about March 20th - 22nd. It's hard to say, the sky never seems to change from its murky, grey glow making it seem like days never pass.

We unload ourselves from the trucks and made our way into the trenches. Living in these for over 2 years from the moment I joined in 1915 really makes me miss home. Nothing would really ever beat the awesome comfort of a home and family, but at least here underground I feel somewhat safe.

Thankfully, no digging had to done to expand the trench, but we were huddled into the depths of the trenches and assigned our rooms, sharing it with 3 other people at least. It's awesome to have others to talk to, but I much rather be at home with my own living blood. I do have a brother fighting in the war as well, however we were quickly separated. For all I know he could be dead.

My face contorts at the thought of that. No! Think positively! Soon you'll be back in your awesome home, with your awesome family.

I chant to myself. I decide to sleep for now, it's been a long journey here and rest is much appreciated. Climbing onto the top bunk, careful to avoid a comrade sleeping on the bottom, I lay down and invite the darkness of slumber.

It's been a few days since I have arrived, and the conditions have been looking good. No French or British troops attacks yet, which might either be a good or bad thing, but for now we can stay calm. I have confirmed now that it's March 25th with my fellow troops. Time seems to have flown while here.

A bell rang in the distance, calling us to line up in formation. _What is this about?_

I quickly run to the main trench line, it wasn't very large, as it still needed to be a protected area, however, it was large enough to fit two rows of about men 10 men each, I ran there quickly taking stance at the front, an awesome spot for someone as awesome as me. I notice that everyone in this group were the ones who were transported here recently, I guess they want to talk to us noobs! We stood straight as our General emerged from a connecting trench, and he stood before us as we saluted.

"Alright Men, I know many of have just gotten here, but either way I will be sending a select number of troops to spy on the enemy base line! We need to know what they are planning, for they have been quiet for the last couple of weeks, too quiet for our comfort! I've already selected several men to take hold this task, when you are called step forward! And don't go hiding because I will find you." Our general threatens. He was a bulky man, short, at least 5.2". He had a scruff of a bread beginning to grow, and it seems like his face has been permanently melded into a scold. Despite his short stature, he was intimidating. If looks could kill, he would of already shot down at least 20 men with just a glare. I shiver, No way awesome me would want to die like that.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" I jump out of my trance at the sound of my name. I take a hasty step forward and look around, 2 other men were chosen from our large group. "The rest of you may now get back to work!" Our intimating general glared as the number of people began to thimble down.

"Alright you 3 follow me!" We walk briskly, following the short man, into the depths of the dirt and wood trench. The musky smell of dirt filled my nose making my face contort unpleasantly, we follow along the dark path being only illuminated by the flickering orange of torches.

We made our way to a larger room then my own.

"Sit down men!" We oblige and sat down all on one side of the table, our general sits on the opposite wall and turns to look at us.

"Alright men here's the plan, you must follow these rules precisely, otherwise you will be found out! You are not going too far, but you will be going during the dusk hours of the night, making it difficult to maneuver! You will be going around the far end of our base and head up 20 meters, you will have about an hour to get to your position at 5:00am. Once there you will need to make sure you are hidden by digging a large enough and deep enough hole that can contain all 3 of you. By 6:30, you must all be safely hidden in this hole, make sure to plant it just on the side of No-Mans-Land! At that time the dawn should start falling, using binoculars take notes and scan their perimeter. You will spend the day there waiting and watching. At night you will return back again! Are we clear Men?!" He shouted in his gruff accent. "Yes Sir!" We chant together. "You will be leaving tonight! So get rest, get ready and wait by the main trench lane!" He got up and left, leaving us to wonder if we would live to see the next day.

To be honest I am mortified, If we were caught it was game over! No escape. If only this war would end, I would be able to see my family again. I quickly pack my worn out green bag with necessities including: a canteen filled with some awesome juice, and a pair of some battered binoculars and my trusty rifle. I sigh, sooner or later another battle will arise again, and I will again be fighting for my life as not only my brethren fall, but enemies will too.

Though I do not feel any remorse for them at all, the sickening cries as I shoot another will forever haunt me when I slumber.

I decide to sleep for a bit before heading out with the other two at 1am, it was pitch black when we emerge from the underground, without the orange glows of the torches one is unable to see anything a meter in front of them.

We stand tall in a line as our general stands before us, a guard with him hands each of us all a shovel, a notepad and some kinds of writing utensils. The guard walks back up beside our general. "Alright men I wish you luck and safe travels on this journey, it is a crucial aspect, so don't fail me." We salute as he walks away back into the depths of the underground.

I quickly shove the papers and pencils into the backpack, and tie the shovel onto the front of it, I slung the pack onto my back and hung my rifle over my shoulder. We all stare at each other and nod.

We head towards the farthest right point of our base up top this ridge and began heading just to the side of no-man's-land, shrubbery still grew in these parts but it was few. Dead trees scattered the area creating a cover for ourselves. We walk quietly and carefully, as we were unable to bring any light sources or we would blow our cover.

We walk several meters before seeing an almost unnoticeable light warm glow emitting to our left. Enemy troops.

We walked a few more meters, careful not to make a noise, and plant a spot just behind two dead trees.

We manage to finish digging a large enough hole just as the sun began to peek out in the horizon. We plant ourselves within and began our unnerving wait.

At that point, with our binoculars we are able to see a large amount of the enemies base. Because we were on a higher ground we are able to see straight into their trench and watch what they were doing. We decide to take shifts staring into the enemy lines.

To say the least it was boring. Most of the time men stood and walked around doing who knows what, and almost nothing worth noting happens. My terror from before of this plan seems much too over the top now that I'm living it.

It was my shift again. I sat there bored out of my mind peering through the binoculars, it was about 6:00pm judging by the sky and I was ready to just get up and leave. _This job is much too boring for someone as awesome as me._

It was then I heard a slight crack noise.

I jump and quickly duck down into the hole as the three of us quickly prepare ourselves. "What was that?" I whispered almost inaudibility, I shift my eyes around looking at my equally terrified comrades. None of us spoke, as another shuffle of a bush and crack was heard. I grab my rifle, my heart was beating, I was not ready to die yet, not now, not ever.

After a few moments, no other noises were heard, I look back at the two other men, and point up, signalling that I was going to check. They nod hastily and clutch onto their own guns. I took a silent deep breath and hold my rifle close. I poke my head out just barely past my eyes and look around. Despite the poor amount of shrubbery and places to hide I saw nothing.

I was about to assume it was a animal of some sort, when a click echoed. A bang echoed throughout the area as a bullet flew right over me. I jump down back into the hole, my heart in my throat, that was too close for my own comfort.

As I lay in the ditch my two other comrades began to shoot blindly, I was about yell for them to stop until one fell, blood gushing in a thick goop out of his one eye. His face was morphed into the shape created by the bullet wound, gruesome to say the least. I barely knew this man, but the sight of him fills me with dread. _Why didn't I take the time to get to know him?_ He slumps over me dead, and terror courses through me.

Blood soaks my thick, army green pants as I yell "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" I push my dead brethren off my lap and scramble out of the ditch. I fire behind me blindly, hopping my bullets would land on the attacker. The two of us run quickly, trying to avoid branches as best we could. It was when my world crashes down upon me as I trip and fall, skidding onto my back in sheer pain. My comrade continues his journey to safety leaving me behind, I don't hate him for it though because I would have done the same.

I lie there clutching my head, my helmet has fallen off, creating a gash as I fell. I feel the warm blood trickle onto my fingers as I clutch my head. _This is it, this is how I die, from the stupid mistake of me falling._

I heard yelling, I clenched my eyes shut hopping this would at least end quick. A man stepped over top of me and crushed his heel into my stomach. I coughed out in pain, opening my eyes in the process. The one who I presume stepped on me rushed passed and yelled behind him, as if calling out. Their language is thick as I try to decipher what they are speaking. All I could make out from the yells is what I presume is a name, _Matthew_.

I raise my head up slightly, and my eyes go wide with horror, there a man stands before me in a slightly battered and lighter green uniform.

He points a gun right to my face looking right into my red eyes. I rose my hands up in surrender, _this is how I die, to a man of Gold hair and Violet eyes._ I look deeply into his eyes through the lenses of his oval glasses and I was amazed that he has not shot me yet.

It's then I realized the worry in his eyes, it was as if he were about to cry.

We stand there frozen, in a gaze with each other, we jump as another fire was shot, it rang in my ears as the boy who I assume is Matthew looks up in worry dropping his gun from pointing at me. He looks around hastily before looking back at me. For some odd reason I didn't take the opportunity to shoot him, I was in a trance with his deep purple eyes, his golden curls and his strand of hair that seemed to permanently curl off from the front of his bangs . He didn't look like belongs here, _too scrawny, too pretty._

A yell was heard emitting from what seems like the previous man that came along with this Matthew fellow. I look up at Matthew and give him an awesome smile, _if I die here, at least the last thing I see is something so beautiful._

It's then when he surprises me. Instead of ending it there he grabs my arm in a haste and pulls me up to follow. We embark the opposite path from No-Man's-Land, heading straight into uncharted territory. _Why is he doing this?_

I was very confused. I follow him without a word as we travel deeper. The farther we went, the more dense the forest became. We continue running before I couldn't any longer, I felt dizzy and weak from the gash on my head, and carrying both my rifle and backpack did not help. I collapse onto the dirt ground from exhaustion. "I think we lost them!" I heave. He looks at me in question, his eyes full with the same worry as before. He seems so innocent, _why did he do that? Why did he save me?_

I sit down and press my back against an old oak tree, siting to face this mysterious man. I scan him, his uniform was a lot lighter then my own, and he had quiet a different gun comparing to mine. He is carrying a backpack as well, and wore his helmet loosely, as if he was asking to get hit. The only thing that threw me off was a tiny insignia on the right shoulder on his vest. It was a red flag of some sort, one that I've never seen before.

"Hey why did you do that!" I question him loudly. His eyes went wide as he put a finger to his lips and ran to cover my mouth. His hand was soft against my lips as he presses it against me. We sit there with out a word as he stares intently behind me, almost as if waiting for a sign.

After a few silent moments he releases his hand and places his bag in front of me, scoundreling through it. I watch him as he pulls out a small black case and places it just beside him and pushes his bag away. I jump in awe as he stares at me with those bright eyes of his, he stares into my own with his own curiosity. "Enjoying the view?" I laugh.

Despite just meeting him now, and him being my enemy I could not help but laugh. Maybe it's because of my head injury, or maybe because I really am an idiot, none of it will change the fact that this Matthew fellow just saved my life.

He looks at me with confusion, like he doesn't understand my laughter. I look back at him with the same confusion that's when it hit me, _I can't speak his language and he can't speak mine._ Dang that's annoying.

He brushes away his confusion and opens up his case. Inside appears to be some form of first aide kit. _Is he helping me? Why?_

He takes a few bandages and a pair of scissors and points to my head and speaks some kind of gibberish. I stare in confusion, but I lift my head forward from the rough bark of the tree, and point to where my gash should be. He nods and begins to wrap around the bandage around my head. I jump back, scared of his touch. Despite only good coming from this boy, I need to remember he is my enemy.

He pulls a pained expression, and then a look of apology paints his face. I see him thinking before speaking "Sowrray." He has a thick accent when speaking. I look into his eyes and laugh. "It's alright Matthew!" He looks surprised as he hears his name roll off my tongue.

"I heard your friend call you that!" I say. He looks even more confused. I laugh and point to myself, "Gilbert." I raise a finger to him "Matthew, yes or no?" I ask shaking my head. He looks at my finger and smiles "Matthieu." Nodding in agreement. He looks back to me and points to my head and then to my bandages. "Heed?" He asked and made a swirling motion with his bandage.

I smile and nod, "Yes, Head Fix!" I lift my head towards him as he delicately wraps the silk bandage around the back of my head to my fore head.

As he finishes, he ties a knot to secure it, careful not to tie it too tight for it to hurt more than it already does.

He places his excess wraps into his kit and places the case back into his bag.

He turns back to me and sits down crossing his legs and fixing his glasses that seems to have slipped down his nose.

"Thank You!" I laugh. He smiles at me "Gilbert?" And gives me a thumbs up, as question plays in his eyes. I copy his gesture, "Gilbert Good!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, I decide to break it. "Why?" I shrug my shoulders and point to my bandaged head. He takes a moment to figure out my question before answering it in his thick accent. "Scarrd," he points to himself and sadness fills his eyes.

One thing I have been told many times throughout my life is despite being very arrogant, I am able to understand people quiet well when they are sad or confused.

I look into his violet eyes, speaking slowly so he could understand, "Scared Too," I point to myself. I might not understand fully why he is scared, but I presume it's the idea of shooting.

He seemed so scared when pointing the gun at me, reluctant of wanting to shoot. Matthew doesn't seem to be a man who would shoot either, his worry-like personality and slouched stance, gave him a younger and more innocent air to him.

He looks at me and points to his insignia on his right shoulder, "Canada," he says clearly, "English Tall-k." I nod understanding now why I didn't know the flag. Canada is such a small nation it's hard to believe it's even part of this war. I point to my own insignia, "Prussia, Germany!" I claim happily. Matthew nods.

I never thought a day would come where, in the middle of war I would be talking to an enemy troop much less saved by one.

We spend a few minutes talking and repeating, getting to know each other. Matthew is an interesting man, he knows quiet a lot about Germany and the language even though he speaks fluent English, which helps with communication. But I also found out he has a brother, a mother and father, that he is 20 years old.

What I notice the most though is his personality, despite the language barrier I notice he seems to be a very humble man, someone who would always put everyone else before him no matter who.

He makes me smile. Why can't it be this easy to live in peace.

Reality then hits me, we are still in a war. I look up at the sky, the sun has begun setting over the horizon. Matthew looks up with me, probably noticing the same fact.

I look over to him and give him a sad smile, but then I lit up with an idea. A dangerous idea.

"Matthew, tomorrow?" I spell out slowly for him. He looks to me trying to decipher my code. "Toom-row?" He asks confused. I rack my brain for thoughts, I don't know shit about English. I point to the ground and repeat, "Tomorrow, Again?" He takes a moment and then realization fills his face. "Again!" He smiles.

"Again!" I laugh, he must be enjoying this as much as I am.

I stand up slowly to avoid blood rushing to my head. I turn to head up the ridge and back towards the battle field. "Again Matthew!" I say once again to him.

I follows in suite, picking up his bag and rifle, but heading the opposite direction. Before leaving, I turn to grab one last glance at him "Thank You Matthew," I say gracefully. He nods and begins to walk backwards "Bhye Bhye!" He waves shyly.

I stalk slowly towards the German base and return through the far right from before. I walk in cautiously, when I confirm the area is clear, I walk into the farthest trench and tread into the musky undergrounds. I didn't quite want to make a fuss at my return since it was at least 10pm now, but at the same time people need to be lifted of their spirits as their most awesome warrior has returned.

I decide to walk towards the meeting room from before, where the general should be. I walk quietly to avoid waking anyone sleeping. I don't know many people here, so many I pass don't even bat an eye.

I locate the room and take a deep breath. I hear soft talking behind the rotting wooden door. I shake out my memories of Matthew before walking in and saluting before the men, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, Sir!" I stand tall and proud. All talking dies down and faces fill with awe. Y _eah, yeah, I know, I know, it is quiet a blessing to be in my presence_ , I laugh to myself without cracking a smile.

The general stands up from his previous placement from sitting on the chair he was sat at last I saw him, two other men stood to either side of him, their eyes were wide and confusion plays on their faces. "Gilbert, why are you here, news told that the three of you were shot down and killed in action!" He walks around the large wooden table and stands before me, it was hard to not to laugh at his short stature, but I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"I managed to escape by running north of No-Man's-Land, I believe I was the only one who made it however." My voice falters, the image of my bloodied comrade laid in lap lifeless warps into my mind. Eating away at my happy mood after meeting Matthew.

The general nods and slaps my back with enough force to knock me out of my tall position. "Sit down then Gilbert, tell us everything you know." I nod and sat to the chair opposite of his own.

We spent hours talking about what I saw and what exactly happened. I avoid the whole part about meeting Matthew, because I knew I would be put up for treason for associating with the enemy. I spoke about how we executed everything perfectly, but the enemy troops still found us. I choke up a little at the thought that the two other men with me would never return, that they had their life taken away and mine wasn't. _Why couldn't just die with them? It would have been so much easier._

Matthew's image filled my mind. Why did he do that? Why was he so scared to kill? What monster forced him to war?

"So Gilbert, any other thing you need to tell us." I looked up to him. I was hesitant before answering, "They have Canadian troops." I said quietly.

He looks up from his note taking, bewilderment fills his eyes. "Canadian troops? How do you know this?!" He spoke in a loud tone. "While running I got a glimpse of an odd insignia on their uniforms." I told bending the truth. I did see their insignias, but defiantly not when running away. The general nods his head in understanding. "Alright, Good work Boy! Now go get some rest! We are waking up bright and early tomorrow!" I nod standing up and saluting, before scrambling out of the suffocating room quickly.

It's been 5 days now since meeting Matthew, and we have been meeting every night in the same spot in the forest to speak. We talked about life, what we would do when we return, what we like, what we don't like. We talk about everything and anything to escape the reality of war.

We slowly learn each others languages in the process, though we often speak German because I realize I'm shit at English.

As everyone falls asleep, I sneak out at 11pm for the 6th time to meet Matthew once again. It was crucial that I'm not found out, because it was a high-tale crime that awesome me would never want to be found out for.

I sneak out the farthest right trench again, hopping over the cobble stone wall and into the forest night, with no light but from the moon to guide me through the growing dense forest.

I sat down in my usual spot against the old oak tree. The same tree where Mattie bandaged me up and saved me.

I look up and stare at the deep blue darkness of the night. _Why must we be fighting, why can't this just be over once and for all._

I heard a rustle come from my left and turn to see golden locks emerge from the scatters of trees. His hair seems to glow in the moonlight, a very pretty sight to say the least. But what really caught me off guard was how stunning his violet eyes really shine. They were hypnotizing, speaks of darker purples and blues flaked his eyes, really adding to how majestic they really are.

Matthew waves shyly and I smile wide, "Hey Mattie what's up!" He jumps at my loud voice, and what looked like relief, filled his eyes for a second, as if he was worried for a moment I wouldn't respond.

He sits across from me and leans onto another tree. I press our boots together laughing at his jumpy antics. Despite his slouch Matthew is quiet tall, taller than me if he would stand straight up.

"Heel-o" he smiles, his accent really is something, but the one thing that really intrigues me is the fact that even though we barely know what the other is trying to say, Matthew always seems to make me laugh.

"your accent is cute!" I speak with confidence pointing to him.

"Q-teh?!" He flusters around pointing to himself, as his glasses slip down his nose.

I laugh and bend forward to push his glasses up his nose. He sits there frozen as my fingertips gently graze the edges of the glass lenses on either side of the pair. I lift off the glasses from his face and place them on myself.

I move up to sit just in front of Matthew's now crossed legs, I no longer sit against the rough bark of the oak tree.

I peer through his glasses and look around. Everything was very distorted and blurry.

"Holy Crap, you are blind!" I take off the round glasses and look towards Mattie, he swats the air in front of him trying to grab at me. I laugh as I lean back avoiding his reach, he reaches farther and farther, he seems to see enough to know where I'm dangling his glasses before him. I lean back far enough that I tip over and fall onto my back laughing, Matthew takes the opportunity to grab his glasses, though he misjudged the distance.

As he reaches over and grabs his lenses, he fell overtop of me and lands onto my chest his one hand clutching my own that holds his glasses.

I looked up in embarrassment, _I never thought I would get this physically close to another guy_. Matthew sits up on my lower abdomen and grabs his glasses from my hand, plopping it onto the bridge of his nose.

I am still flustered, unable to speak. Matthew faced towards me, and seems to have noticed my red face. It's dark out here, but I guess not dark enough to hide it.

He looks down at our position, and though a similar blush paints his own face, he stood his ground and laughs.

I was bewildered, Mattie has such an angelic laugh, it was almost musical, and even though he's pressing all his weight on me, he's not as heavy as I had expected.

His laugh dies down and points to my face, "You Cute." He repeats. Both of us sit there in heavy silence.

"What are you talking about? I'm Awesome!" I break the silence in a soft chuckle. He cocks his head to the side and looks at me in confusion, "Aww-Sam?" He spells out.

He really is cute. I think to myself.

"Yeah, Awesome!" I point to myself, "Awesome, Cool, Amazing!" He nods hesitantly,

still not understanding. "Amazing and Cool!" I mash my hands together trying to indicate that its a combination of words. Matthew nods confidently, finally understanding.

I point to myself again, "Awesome!" And I turn my finger to point back at Matthew "Cute!" I laugh as his face turns back to a bright red. He flusters shaking his head back and forth, "No, No, No, No!"

 _He really is adorable_

I give into to him and slowly and cautiously engulf him, I wrap my long arms around his slender waist. I'm sitting now with my legs crossed, Matthew sits in my lap unsure of quite what's going on. We sit there in silence, I bury my face into his blond hair, breathing in his fresh scent. After a few moments he gives into my embrace wrapping his own arms around my neck and cuddling into my chest. His legs hang out to my left side.

It's an odd feeling, hugging someone you have just recently met, but at the same time it felt so nice, so warm. It makes me want to forget all about this war and its treachery that it has caused and just run away and stay here forever.

His hair smells musky as dirt, but I don't repulse it, it must have been cause by our many days in these surroundings and conditions.

Yet despite the odd smell, his hair is so soft, like the feathers of a small bird. He does remind me quiet a lot about my yellow pet bird at home.

I sigh and unravel our hug. As we part ways Mattie doesn't change his position, he continues to sit on my lap now staring into my deep red eyes.

"Why?" It's a simple question he asks, but yet I don't have an answer besides 'cause I felt like it'. It confuses me entirely, but I do know that Matthew makes me feel warm and secure.

We part ways of the 6th time, it's now April 1st and I walk back in the dusk night. I assume it about 3 in the morning debating on how long we actually spoke for.

I return to my room quietly to avoid being caught. Thankfully I have been sneaky enough these past few days, but I am becoming worried of someone becoming suspicious. I place my boots at the side of my bunk bed near a comrades. I gently climb up the ladder near the foot of the bed when I notice a pair of eyes peering into me. I jump back, frightened out of my skin. It was my bunk mate sat up rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing Up?" He questions sleepily. I panic for a second before regain my cool composure. "Ah I just went to pee." I whisper back to him climbing up the latter. He nods and rolls over back into a deep slumber, I sigh in relief and climb up top of my bed and tuck myself in, dreaming about violet hues and golden hair.

Day 7 of meeting with Matthew, and I'm scurrying along the beaten path. I am running late due to some a meeting of upcoming attack plans for who knows when. It's around 1 in the morning and worry fills me, I partially both hope he's there waiting for me, but at the same time hope he's given up and went back to a safer place. I'm often there first to avoid Matthew from being there alone in the dangers of the night, and I feel horrible for leaving him there now, if he even is there.

I rush to the old oak tree, our usual meeting place and I notice locks of golden hair leaning against the tree huddled down. I immediately know it's Matthew from his signature gold strand that hangs just in front of his face. I run closer joy pumping in my chest when I notice something seems off. As I get closer I notice that Mattie's head lies in between in his legs, and his arms are wrapped around his knees in a huddle.

I freeze in place watching him, _is he crying_?

He lifts is head and wipes at his face, I walk over quickly and stand before him, I watch him jump up from his spot. His eyes are puffy and red, but his smile lights up his whole face as he wraps his short warm arms around my neck and buries his face into my neck. I stand there confused for a moment, before giving in to the moment and tangling my own arms around his waist. The strange feeling returns again, but it's not unwelcome. My face is heated with a blush as I squeeze Matthew tightly pressing him close against me. I don't know why he is crying, but he doesn't deserve to cry.

"Are you Okay?" I ask into his soft hair, he takes a moment before answering. "Yes, Okay!" I feel a smile form on his red face as he continues to snuggle into the crevasse of my neck. I've never felt so close to anyone, but to him, my 'enemy', and at the same time, my 'saviour'.

We stand there silently in embrace, blushing like a bunch of dorks, but at this moment it doesn't matter to me. Being with Matthew really is something I enjoy, yet I feel like there is more of a reason to why that is.

He lifts his head and we pull apart just ever so slightly, just to be able to look into each other's eyes.

He gazes into mine as if inspecting them, "Eyes, bee-U-tee" he raises a hand from my neck and points to my eyes. "Red! Awesome!" He mumbles flustered, I smile and nod to him in a dream like trance, I was very worried earlier I wouldn't be able to see him today, but now I'm just filled with joy, happy that he actually waited.

His hand gently glides over my cheek bone, the warmth makes me jump, but I invite it in as Matthew places a hand, holding my cheek. Our blushes are still heavy, and the air feels thick, but it's not uncomfortable, more like hopeful, wanting, almost lustful.

He speaks again in his cute thick accent, "Why-Teh Hair! Awesome!" he mumbles again quietly. His hand stays in place, warming my face even more.

 _What's happening?_

My arms pull his waist closer inching our faces much closer then I thought I would ever be with another man.

 _Why does this feel so right? Why am I doing this? What am I even doing?_

"Gilbert, Awesome!" He smiles quietly, before I push my head forwards and press my lips softly onto his. It was warm and inviting. Matthew leans into the kiss, placing his hand from my cheek back around my neck.

It's a sweet kiss, but for someone like me, I need more.

We stand there tasting each others lips, Matthew is sweet, like some sort of fruit or candy. _I want more._ I move deeper, opening my mouth and lick his bottom lip. He jumps at my sudden advances, _so cute, too pure for this world._ He is hesitant at first but eventually gives in and opens his mouth. I immediately delve deep into his mouth and dominate as we continue our heated kiss.

I have kissed plenty of other women during my days before the war, but never with a man, much less a man as awesome as Matthew.

However, though I might be enjoying it something holds us both back from going deeper.

 _Reality_.

A cruel joke for a cruel world. But despite that fact, I continue my relentless exploration without a moment to breath. I push Mattie back onto the old oak tree his knees buckle under the pressure, but I keep him up, holding him tightly by his waist. Our tongues collide with each other. It was a wet kiss to sum it up. But it released so many words, so many emotions, and answered so many questions. I will admit that this is one of the best kisses I have had in a long time.

But never had it felt so real, so needing, so lustful. This is my first kiss to a man or women who I truly do care for.

I finally break apart the kiss, we wheeze gathering back as much oxygen as we could get. Our arms are still entangled together, as I lay our foreheads together looking deeply into Matthew's violet eyes.

"Awe-some!" He gasps for air, smiling at me with his face flushed a deep red. I can only assume I look similar to him, "Awesome!" I repeat.

We stand there catching our breaths, it is amazing how alive I feel now, how at calm I feel out here in the middle of no where. _If only we could just forget about this war and run away._

Reality struck me again. Me and Matthew are still on opposing sides. We still have battles to fights and wars to win. I hug Matthew tightly burying my face back into his hair. I don't cry, but I might as well be. Matthew seems to understand my sadness as he hugs back tightly. "Matthew, live for me, Okay?" I mumble in my breath, my voice hitching. He stands deciphering my sentence, before nodding and whispering quietly into my chest tears falling from his face, soaking my uniform, "I Love You."

We part ways for the 7th time, and the way things are going it seems it could be the last time. April 4th 1917, or at least that's what I have counted. I haven't been able to meet up with Matthew lately as training seems to become more regular, and meetings become more frequent. It seems to be the same for Matthew, as I had managed to make time yesterday and visit in the early hours of the morning, only to find out Matthew never came. Since that night of 'passion' I am unable to rid of Matthew from my mind. Thoughts of him slowly drain away my energy as well as my spirits, causing me to become more and more depressed. But no one seems to notice, as we buzz around completing daily tasks and preparing for unfortunately an upcoming attack we plan on hosting who knows when.

April 8th, it's around 10pm everyone began to tuck in as others began night shifts. I couldn't help but wonder if I should grab this chance to see Matthew again. _But what if he's not there again?_ _Then I would be wasting my time_. I shake my head and listen to the deep snores of my cabin mates. They all seem to be in a deep slumber. I make my decision, and slowly climb down from the top of the worn bunk bed. I quickly tie my brown leather shoes and my green uniform jacket over my usually worn, white tank top. My pants were already on, so I slip out of the room and out into the darkness of the night.

I walk quietly through the woods, the trees seem to be getting larger as the whole forest feels a lot more dense. I stalk carefully back to the oldest and tallest tree, the one where we always meet. My heart drops as I notice no presence or sight of anyone. I sigh as I sit and lean back onto the old tree. I look up in the night sky peering through the forest roof. The stars twinkle in beauty, _If only Matthew was here._

I then hear I frantic rustles emit from the shrubs to my left. My hand instinctively goes to grab my rifle only to realize I have left it. _Shit_. I stand up slowly. I would assume it's Maddie but the movements and noise seems so fast and loud for it to be him.

My heart jumps into my throat as Matthew emerges quite unexpectedly through the forestry.

I sigh in relief, calming my nerves. Until I notice tears streaming from Matthews face. He quickly runs and embraces me without warning. I invite him in but not without a pure look of confusion. "No! No! No! Noo!" He yells into my chest. "Matthew! Are you okay?!" I grab his shoulders and push him back looking into his face. His glasses are crooked and his hair is a mess. I am at a loss, what happened to him?

He sobs and at this point it didn't matter how loud he cries, he needs to let it out.

He cries, tears flowing mercilessly down his face and landing soundlessly on the forest floor.

After few moments he wipes his eyes with his small hands, and straightens out his glasses along the bridge of his nose. He shakes his head furiously side to side. "Not okay! Not Awesome!" His whole body is shaking to his violent sobs.

 _What's going on?_

"What happened?" I ask slouching slightly to meet his level. I grab both his soft, cubby cheeks, cupping them into my hands and force his head gently to look up at me.

His violet eyes are murky with tears and sorrows, they are no longer shining with the usual joyful glow of happiness. It breaks my heart because I have no idea how to fix it, how to help him, what to even do! So I take this moment to give as much support as I could.

I press my lips against his in a sloppy kiss, he invites it immediately but tears continue to flow. He grasps my uniform, clenching softly as if I would disappear.

We stand there kissing softly finding a pace before Mattie opens his mouth inviting me in.

Our pace quickens as I explore his mouth for the second time, hungrily wanting more. I turn and push him against the oak tree once again and he moans at the movement, our tongues battle for dominance as the air become warmer. This time Matthew winning, explores my mouth, grazing his tongue along my teeth.

I break apart our kiss my hands move to grab his shoulders now and his hands grab the back of my head. Thankfully my injury healed long ago, so his rough grab was inviting. Matthew pants heavily and though tears no longer flow, his eyes are still full of sorrow. But I was too into it now to stop to ask why.

I move my mouth just to the left of his jaw and leave a wet kiss, I glide across to the back of his jaw planting kisses as I move. He stands there panting, face red and eyes wet. I move down kissing his neck, and just above his collar bone I bite down, hard. "Ahhhh~" Matthew moans lustfully pulling at my white locks of hair, I was in heaven, however I need to stop.

I lift my head from the nape of his neck and examine him. He is still panting, and my bite caused a red mark to start forming into probably a bruise.

I look into his eyes, and he gazes back. "Good?" I ask smirking. He nods gently, "Awesome." He says regaining his breath.

We smile at each other. _That really was amazing,_ I think to myself. _Who would have thought that my country's enemy would make me feel this good._

However, all good seems to come to an end and tears begin to form I n his eyes again. He doesn't cry, he just stands there as an empty look fills his eyes. I was about to hug him, but he pushes me back quickly, causing me to stumble back from him and the tree. I look up at him confused and hurt, _I thought he enjoyed that? What's going on?_

"Matthew please tell me what's going on!" He shakes his head violently, I doubt he understood exactly what I said, but he does seem to get the just of it.

He stares at me hopelessness in his violet eyes. "I sorry, I love you!" And he runs off back towards his base. I attempt to catch him, to call out to him, I just wanted to know why! _Why is he so sad?_

I walk back to my own base, and sneak past the night guards in the usual manner. I crawl quietly into my bed, I check my clock, 1am April 9th. I wonder if Matthew will be alright? I ask to myself before falling into a deep slumber.

Sirens echo throughout our base and the ground rumbles, specks of dirt and gravel slowly fall from the ceiling dusting my face in a tickle. I wake up with a start and jump down from my bed. My comrades already have begun getting ready at lightning speed, grabbing their guns and quickly pacing out with terror filling their faces. One yells to me "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! WE WERE TOLD TO GRAB OUR GUNS AND REPORT TO THE MAIN TRENCH!" I nod quickly as I continue to slip my uniform shirt on over my white tank top, and strap my helmet on. I grab my rifle and and sprint off following the crowed of troop.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK AND IF WE WISH TO KEEP THIS BASE, IT IS OUR DUTY TO DEFEND!" Our general yells as another bomb goes off echoing in the distance. "ONCE THE ARTILLERY FIRES DIE DOWN ON MY COMMAND YOU ARE TO COMMENCE ATTACK!" We all nod hastily, and line up along our trenches. I find a place along the far right trench, just a few meters down from a machine gun. We wait patiently, the enemy troops won't be here until a few moments after the bomb fire ends, everyone here knows the dangers of running as bombs are raining.

However, our faces goes white as gunfire was heard echoing from beyond our base, much closer than possible. A comrade is shot dead a few places down from me.

 _What is happening?! How is the enemy so close so fast?! Did they- did they actually run out as they shot their own artillery?!_

So many questions fill my head as havoc plays around me. Another cry is heard as someone is shot down. We had to move, we have to start attacking! I wait for the signal, but silence is all that is heard from our general, I look to my right to a fellow troop, worry fills both our eyes. Horror then plays out as blood splatters onto my face, he was shot dead in the face, his body falls limply to the ground. Blood gushing and pooling on the ground of the trench.

Finally after the few stressful moments a yell can be heard echoing throughout the battle field, "ATTACK!" Our general cries in fury.

I quickly jump out over the trench and fire at will, the smoke from the bomb fire begins to clear revealing how close our enemy is. They are several meters up the ridge onto our base, closer than I've ever witnessed before on any battle.

I fire quickly, shooting down 2 people right off the bat. I notice something strange though through the blurry motions of battle. Each man I shot dead wore a clear red insignia, _Canada_.

Canadian troops are attacking us! Is this was caused Mattie so much grief yesterday night, did he know that they were to attack today? I yell out in anger shooting down men left and right, and watching as my own brethren fall.

I have never experienced such a close and terrifying battle before, nothing in the world would have prepared me for this.

My face drains as pain explodes into my left shoulder as someone shoots me I stagger towards the right crashing into a tree. I lean against it holding myself up with my right arm. Blood already begins to soak through my coat. The man comes closer aiming to shoot again, I take that chance to throw myself on top of him, causing him to miss his shot and land painfully onto the muddy ground.

 _I'm not going to die here! Not now!_

My knees land onto his chest, trapping him onto the ground I punch his face without remorse, he cries out in pain with my every swing. His face becoming more bloody with every punch, until he goes limp, _dead_.

My mind is full of horror my eyes wide, pain emitting heavily in my shoulder. I grab it in pain, blood soaking my hand and uniform. I listen to the dull echoes of gun fire, but my blood runs cold as the metallic tip of a rifle presses against my forehead. I look up wide eye and scared only to be met with sorrowful violet eyes.

 _Matthew_

He's crying, blood splattered on his face from his fallen enemies. I smile to him painfully.

 _He's okay_.

Tears flow down his face as he slowly pulls his trigger back hesitantly, "Do it." I whisper nodding to his actions. "Shoot." I spoke softly, he falters even more. "You have to!" I yell out looking deeply into his beautiful purple eyes. Before making up his mind he whispers quietly "Sorry. For eh-very-thing."

I quickly respond, "I love You Matthieu!" A sad smile painting my face for the last time as he pulls the trigger and gun fire blasts.

It plays out in slow motion, my knees buckle as he shoots, I fall to the ground in a dull echo of a thunk. The last thing I hear is the loud yet at the same time quiet cries of Matthew's angelic voice. _He finally did it, he finally ended it like he was supposed to in the beginning_ , I don't hate him for it, I never will, I really do love him.

 _And this is how I die, to a man of golden hair and violet eyes_. I smile to myself.

Darkness swallows me and I invite the sweet silence of death.

April 9th 1917.

Laughter echoes throughout the ridge, greenery flushes as trees grow and grass fills the area.

Faded golden locks of an older man glows in the bright sun as he walk slowly within the lush forest to the right of the ridge. He holds a white rose within his hand, as he walks with a limp as if he has had an injury from past experiences. He walks farther down into the woods, watching his step. He comes face to face with a tall old oak tree, standing tall and proud. The man gently pats the tree and looks up to its lush green leaves. "I'm sorry Gilbert. I miss You, I Love You." Tears fill his violet eyes as he places his rose down at the foot of the tree and sit across from it on a smaller tree. He sits there smiling as tears flow silently down his cheeks.

 **Thank you so much for reading, this is my first PruCan fanfic so I'm very sorry for them being out of character (^◇^;) If you find any mistakes or have any suggestions please let me know! All forms of contacts below! And let me just say sorry for making the longest one shot ever. 9040 word count!**

 **-Ola**

 **YouTube: UnOLAdinary**

 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**

 **Email: pokemon_ola**

 **Instagram:**


End file.
